Memories
by craftygymgirl
Summary: Can you really run from your past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Abby sat waiting outside the lieutenant's office for her new partner to pick her up. She had heard that he was a hard man to work with; just then she heard a loud voice coming up the hallway, "Boss, come on why do I have to baby-sit a probie?"

"She's not a probie, and there's no one else" After pointing Abby out to him, he left.

"Fine, let's go"

"Yes, sir" They had been driving for a while when he stopped and spoke to her, "What kind of experience do you have with patrol?"

"Seven years on patrol and the last four years as a field training officer in Miami"

"Why did you transfer?"

"I left after my partner died because he wouldn't clean his gun. I held him as he bled to death."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked with sincerity.

"My partner and I responded to a bank robbery and we exchanged gunfire with the suspects. Once the bullets stopped flying I saw that my partner was down bleeding from the chest." Before Bosco could ask any more the radio announced a call,

"55-David respond to a domestic disturbance at 210 east second apt. 101"

"55-David responding" Bosco replied with noticing that Abby looked a little nervous.

"Nervous?"

"That's my old address from childhood, I don't know if my mother still lives there."

"Look, I'll enter first and you stay behind me."

"All right"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they arrived Bosco took point and they entered. Abby came face to face with her father, who had a knife to her mother's throat, "Father, drop the knife"

"She has to pay" When she saw his eyes Abby immediately recognized that he was high.

"You think this is the way to treat your wife" Bosco spoke angrily.

"Bosco, shut up and let me handle this" Unknown to Abby her father had a gun in his back pocket and as she reached to disarm him of the knife he reached for it and fired, hitting her in the chest.

"Officer Down, request back up and an ambulance to my location." Bosco announces then he turns to arrest her father noticing that he now had his wife at gunpoint. As he continued to try and talk her father down, he applied pressure to Abby's wound frowning when she didn't wake.

"Sir, listen to me. This just got a whole lot worse for you. The best thing you can do is drop the gun" Then he heard the medics arrive and told them not to enter yet. "Now your daughter needs medical attention so I' am going to tell the medics to come in, All right?" He nodded and the medics entered.

"Bosco what do we have?" Jerry asked.

"Single gunshot wound to the chest"

"How long has she been out?"

"Since she was shot."

"Did she hit her head?"

"Not that I know of" Bosco said focusing on the task at hand.

"Ok, new kid, let's get oxygen on her and hand me the IV kit." Jerry spoke the trainee medic.

"Here ya go" he spoke while handing him the requested items as well as slipping an oxygen mask on the unconscious officer. After the IV's were started the medics were preparing to move Abby to the ambulance when they noticed that Bosco had talked the shooter down. As Jerry and the new kid moved Abby to the ambulance Doc quickly checked the woman for injuries after finding none, he told the arriving officers that the women was in shock and should be taken to the hospital regardless.

In the ambulance

As Doc drove to the hospital, Jerry was in the back with the new kid, Carlos Nieto when they noticed that Abby was waking up, "Abby, can you hear me?" Jerry asked her gently.

"Hurts" then she passed out again.

"Ok, we're almost at the hospital."

"We're here" Doc announced from the front. They proceeded to unload Abby and take her into the ER announcing her condition to the covering doctor."24 year old female police officer with a single gunshot wound to the chest, approximately 6 minute LOC, woke for a few seconds just as we arrived. Breathing is increasingly labored, the rest of her vitals are stable."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Abby can you hear me?" Dr. Morales spoke gently and was rewarded with Abby's half-opened pain filled eyes. "That's it, how are you feeling?"

"Hurts to breathe" she gasped out.

"I can place you on a ventilator if you wish"

"Please do it"

"Ok, Mary. Push the meds and let's intubate then we'll get her to surgery" As they moved her to the elevator, Bosco entered the ER.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Surgery, I'll come back and explain it to you" Five minutes later; Dr. Morales entered the waiting area and immediately located Bosco, she asked him to step into the doctor's lounge.

Doctor's Lounge

"Does she have any family in the area?"

"Is it that bad?"

"No, she's going to be fine. I only asked because sometimes patients wake from surgery confused, family helps calm them down."

"Her father is the one who shot her and her mother disappeared from the scene. I'll stay if that's all right"

"I'll speak to her doctors"

Two hours later, Bosco had given his statement to the detectives and was now sitting at his partner's bedside waiting for her to wake from the surgery. The doctor had said the surgery went well and she should wake up soon, and hopefully would only need the machine for a couple more days. He looked down and noticed that Abby's eyes were opening and she was clearly confused. "Abby, can you hear me?" He asked as he pressed the call button to alert the nurses of her awakening. Once he had her attention he spoke, "Do you remember what happened?" when she shook her head no he responded "Your father shot you in the chest."

"Officer, I need some room to examine her." The nurse said entering the room.

"I'm not leaving the room"

"You don't have to just move to the end of the bed"

"All right"

As the doctor entered the room he spoke, "Abby; I'm Dr. Palmer how are you feeling?" handing her some paper and a pen.

'Chest hurts'

"To be expected the nurse will give you some meds to help with that"

When Abby fell back asleep thanks to a dose of pain medication, Bosco headed back to the station where he was immediately greeted by his boss. "How is she doing Bosco?" Swersky asked.

"It looks like she's going to be fine Boss"

"Any idea when she can talk to the detectives?"

"The doc mentioned he was keeping her on the ventilator for a couple of days"

"All right you can go home"

Bosco's Apartment

He was pacing his apartment thinking about what Abby could have meant by her statement in the car when his phone rang, "Hello"

"Bosco, Abby's dad escaped custody and may be headed for the hospital."

"Damn it. I'm going back to the hospital"

Arriving at the hospital, he informed security and the nurses that he would be staying in Abby's room until her father was captured again. When the nurse entered later that night she spoke, "I'm just here to check her vitals, if she wakes before I return and is in pain just let us know."

"Sure"

Two hours into his vigil, their boss entered, "How's she doing?"

"Doc says she doing just fine. Sleeping is the best thing for her right now"

"Has she been awake at all?"

"Not since I've been here"

"What do you plan to tell her?"

"The truth, she has a right to know"

"That's your call" Ten minutes after their boss left Abby slowly opened her eyes and saw Bosco, 'What happened?' she wrote out on her whiteboard.

"Your father escaped; he hasn't come here, but the boss told me to stay with you." Unfortunately after hearing this Abby couldn't sleep and the nurse eventually had to sedate her so she could get the rest she needed. "She needs to rest, officer"

"I understand"

"She should sleep through the night"

"Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doctor entered the next day; he had some tests done to see if Abby could be removed from the ventilator. A few minutes after entering Abby was off the ventilator. "Did you get him yet?"

"Sorry Abby"

"How could catching him be so hard?"

"They'll find him"

"When can I get out of here?"

"A couple of weeks according to your doctor"

"I'm going to be so bored"

Later that night, Abby was waking up when she heard gunshots; remembering she was in the hospital and her father was loose, she attempted to go towards the shots. Unfortunately she wasn't prepared for the weakness from surgery and only made it to the door before she passed out. Meanwhile, Bosco and the other officers had gotten Abby's father under arrest. Once her father was secured he headed to tell her and was shocked to see her lying in the doorway of her room. A doctor answered his calls for help, "What happened here Officer?"

"Don't know she was like this when I came in tonight."

"After I redo the stitches at the enterance wound she'll be fine and then I'll take a look at that cut officer."

"Thanks'

"I'm also going to sedate her so that she can't rip these stitches. She's going to end up with an infection if she does that"

The next day Abby had woken up and immediately panicked seeing the bandage on Bosco's forehead. "Abby it's fine your father's back behind bars."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I wrestled him to the ground, hit my head on a table"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two Weeks Later

"Bosco, I'll be okay alone"

"I know, but you're supposed to rest"

"Rest doesn't mean sleep ya know"

"Yes I know that"

"Crap, I have nothing to eat or drink in this kitchen"

"I'll go to the store for you if you promise to relax either in bed or on the sofa"

"I always planned to"

"All right"

Two weeks later

"It's great to be back"

"How are you feeling?" Sully asked.

"Outside of my ribs being wrapped I'm totally healed"

"Your ribs are still wrapped?"

"Purely precautionary as the bullet broke a rib"

"Well don't let Bosco baby you"

"I never would"

"You never would what?" The lieutenant asked.

"I never allow my partner to baby me"

"That's good"

At the end of the shift, she was approached by someone she immediately recognized, "Detective Taylor"

"Abby, I heard you were back. I thought we could catch up"

"Sure we can"

"Who's your friend Abby?" Bosco asked.

"Detective Mac Taylor. He's a CSI with the NYPD"

"Switching careers are we?"

"No Bosco, Detective Taylor saved my life when my father tried to kill me 11 years ago. He just wanted to catch up"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

Abby's Place

"How have you been?"

"Fine, outside of getting shot"

"I heard about that"

"He's in jail. He'd escaped and came to the hospital but Bosco tackled him from what I heard"

"You only heard?"

"I was unconscious at the time"

"Oh, so how are you feeling?"

"Wish my ribs didn't have to be wrapped but not much I can do about that for another week"

"I do have one important question for you"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember anything more about that night?"

"Nope, the pain of the first punch then all is blank until I woke in the hospital and saw you"

"Just thought I'd check"

On Patrol

"So that apartment wasn't the first time he's tried to kill you?"

"Nope, by ten I'd had twice as many hospitalizations as birthdays"

"When did that detective save you?"

"As I said last night 11 years ago"

"What happened?"

"I actually don't remember much. A blow to the head knocked me out cold for four days"

"How badly were you injured?"

"Broken arm and leg, dislocated shoulder, internal injuries in the abdomen and of course the head injury. He would have stabbed me if Mac hadn't stopped him"

"I just didn't realize how much you'd gone through"

"That's because I didn't want you to know"


End file.
